Swan Family Reunion
by twilightlover10612
Summary: Set in the summer between Twilight and New Moon. Bella is going to California for the annual Swan Family Reunion! There will be sunshine and games! not all the swans are quiet people. Will Edward be able to stay away and out of the sunlight? R


I WOULD GREATLY LIKE TO THANK MY BETTA, **Taylorjeanjn. **FOR HER PATIENCE AND ALL THE TIME SHE TOOK TO READ MY PITIFUL WRITING. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK HER FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY! SHE IS THE BEST BETTA IN THE WORLD!!!! **AND SHE IS ALL MINE SOOOO HANDS OFF!!!!!!!! **[pulls out plastic sword and swings it in the air in front of her]

hahahha sorry for my craziness.

Well hope you enjoy this!!!!!!

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I was walking into the house tired from my day at work. Today was not a good day…No that's understating everything. Today was a horrible day! First of all Edward was out hunting. Mike was annoyingly persistent. Couldn't that boy take a hint? And I had a strange feeling that it was about to get much worse…

"Bella?"

I barely heard Charlie I was too wrapped up in my own world. It sounded like he had been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…. Sorry," I mumbled and started to walk into the living room. Charlie was sitting on our shabby sofa.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Charlie.

"Bella…" Charlie started his eyes lit with excitement.

"Well… remember the annual Swan Family Reunion?"

"Yeah." How could I forget that? Charlie and I had gone every summer since I could remember. It was in California at my Aunt Gina's house. My favorite aunt and Charlie's favorite sister. I knew that Charlie loved her a lot and he always missed her. Although he never actually voiced his emotions I knew how much they needed each other. That's probably why this whole "Swan Family Reunion" was started in the first place.

California! That meant sun, which meant no Edward! "So when is it this time?"

"In two days. Aren't you excited, kiddo?"

"Very," I half lied. I was excited to see Aunt Gina and _some _of my family members. I didn't like the part about leaving Edward; although I'd never actually tell him that. I'd have to see my cousins, Natalie, David, and _Andrew_, again. I shuddered at the last name.

Andrew wasn't really a cousin. He wasn't family at all; just a son of a family friend. I remember I had a crush on him as a little girl and he never let me forget it. And that was nearly ten years ago!

"_Hi Andrew," I had said shyly._

"_Hi Bella," he said back._

_I giggled at his words. I was so naïve. _

"_Do you want to play house?" I had asked _

"_Sure… I'll be the daddy you be the mommy," He had said, while taking my hand and leading me to the little plastic house that was in the yard._

"_Okay," I said, a little nervous. _

"_But first we have to get married, don't we?" He asked, a little unsure._

"_I think…so," I had replied, a blush coming to my cheeks._

"_Okay, all we have to say is 'I do'," He said._

"_Okay," I replied_

"_I do," He said._

"_I do" I replied _

_Then Andrew started to lean forward and I became nervous but I followed his lead. He kissed me. It was only a small peck on the lips, but it was my first kiss. _

"_Now you're my wife!" Andrew said as he smiled. "Forever."_

"_Forever?" I said a little unsure. I was only seven, but I knew forever meant a long time. _

"_Yes, forever. So you're Bella Suitor now… Mrs. Suitor would you like to get ice cream?"_

"_Yes…Mr. Suitor," I said. Then Andrew led me to the ice cream. _

I shuddered at that memory. Andrew would never let me forget that we are "married". I was only seven. What did I know?

"Bella?" Charlie said.

I snapped out of my trance right away. "Yeah?"

"I said start packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I said, a little unsure I had heard him right. My mind was in other places right now.

"Yes, tomorrow we need to help your Aunt Gina set everything up," Charlie said, getting up, no doubt to start packing.

I halfheartedly got up and started my way up the stairs. I grabbed my old luggage from my closet and started putting clothes in. I didn't really care what I packed; I would only be seeing family and Andrew.

"Why are you packing?" a beautiful voice said from behind me. The voice of my angel. But, Edward's voice was filled with uncertainty.

I turned around quickly and jumped into his awaiting arms. "I missed you so much," I said.

"I did as well," Edward said as he held me tighter. "But you still haven't answered my question." He smiled and let me go out of his tight hug.

"Umm…what was it?" I muttered while blushing. I blanked out after I had heard his voice.

Edward smiled my favorite smile. "Why are you packing?"

"Oh, well I'm packing because Charlie and I are going to California."

Edward frowned. "Why?"

"I am obligated to go to the Swan Family Reunion. Oh, and to see my husband…" I said jokingly.

"Your husband?" Edward said with a smile, "Really? So not only do I have to worry about your many admirers around here, but you have at least one waiting with open arms in California?"

" Oh, I never told you I was married," I said with a smile. "It's just a pretend marriage when I was seven…but my family won't let it go. Not even my dad."

"Who's your pretend husband?" Edward asked.

"Andrew…he's a family friend that's been to almost all of the family reunions," I said as I got up and continued to pack. Throwing numerous shirts into my luggage. I finally regretted not bringing any summer clothes with me to forks. California was hot! Natalie would have an excuse to take me shopping. Now that I realize it Natalie and Alice are pretty much the same.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked, stepping forward and gently wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I shrugged. "Not really, but I'll live. Going to California for a week won't kill me." I spun around so that I was looking up at him. Smirking, I added, "Especially since Andrew's going to be there for moral support."

"Moral support?" Edward repeated, obviously trying not to laugh.

I grinned up at him, until I realized that I might actually _need_ some sort of support. The last time that I'd been away from Edward for more than a day or two was…a time that I didn't want to think about. But, then again, I'd heard that Edward didn't handle separation well either.

Holding his gaze, I asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Edward looked genuinely surprised, before he seemed to understand the reasoning behind the question. His face fell as he quietly said, "I'll be fine, Bella." He paused, thinking something over. In a mock-serious tone, he continued, "Well, I'll be fine as long as you come home in one piece. Just…no skydiving. Or shark taming."

"I won't make any promises," I teased.

"Well then I might just have to follow you. If nothing else, I can deal with your husband."

"I'm sure you would," I said, before turning serious again. "But you wouldn't actually come, right? Even if Alice saw a vision of me bungee jumping or something like that. I mean, it's so sunny in California and you could hardly come outside." I took a breath, ready to continue rambling.

"I won't make any promises," Edward quoted me from before. Though his tone was light, there was a deeper meaning in his words. Something told me that he meant what he said. He really _wasn't_ making any promise not to follow me.

* * *

**Review Review Review **

**Please please please!!**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TAYLOR!!!!!**

**the button down there **

**click on it!!!!!!!!**

**don't be afraid **

**click!  
**

**v  
**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**


End file.
